


He's Electric, He's Got a Family Full of Eccentrics

by MrsLemonYellow



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Fuwa's Father, Fuwa's Little Brother, Fuwa's Mother, Gift Fic, Other, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLemonYellow/pseuds/MrsLemonYellow
Summary: Fuwa is worried about seeing his parents again, so he brings Naki along for moral support.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	He's Electric, He's Got a Family Full of Eccentrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> For borrowedphrases: asexual/sex-indifferent Fuwa/Naki, post-canon, visiting Fuwa's parents.
> 
> Fuwa's brother does not have a name in canon so I was lazy and named him after his actor.

“Good afternoon, Mr Fuwa,” said Naki. “We are from your regular energy supplier. We are here to read your meter. Do not be alarmed.”

That wasn’t how Fuwa had anticipated introducing himself to his parents again. He had spent the previous night lying awake, rehearsing dozens of lines in his mind. _It’s me, Isamu_ was the obvious choice, but it sounded cliché, and he had no way of knowing if they’d believe him. He didn’t even know whether he'd been away from them for two years or twelve.

“Of course! Come in!” His father opened the door and led Naki and Fuwa down the hallway. Fuwa was aware of Dad making a pun about electricity but was so distracted that he couldn’t give himself away by laughing. His parents just let anyone into the house like that? It was a miracle they hadn’t been burgled or worse.

Fuwa’s father showed him and Naki to a closet where the meter was installed, and left them to it. Fuwa reminded himself to speak to his parents later about how much money they could save by getting a smart meter. He drew Naki inside the closet – awkwardly. They felt surprisingly solid.

“What do you think you’re doing?” said Fuwa.

Naki stared at him, “I gave an excuse for your father to let us into the house.” They took some technical equipment out of a briefcase they hadn’t had when Fuwa drove over here. It must have been sent down by Raiden or Subaru.

“I was supposed to tell the truth,” said Fuwa. He wanted to ask what Naki would do in his position – perhaps if they were being reunited with the rest of MetsubouJinrai.net after many years. But Naki had always and would always look much the same except for the recent upgrade of their earpieces. They probably wouldn’t have to worry about not being recognised.

“You can do it now. We just needed access to the house. Otherwise, you would stand gawping on the doorstep and look suspicious.”

Naki knew Fuwa too well. It was why he and they made a good team, but their bright idea had created other problems, “We lied to my family. If I try to explain now that I’m their son, why would they believe me?” said Fuwa.

“You have not been dishonest with them. I have,” said Naki.

“And I went along with it!”

Naki didn’t answer this and instead began reading the meter with a device from the briefcase. Fuwa pondered making up a story about Naki really working for a power company and just happening to be sent to this address. Now he thought about it, he couldn’t hear his mother or Ryouya anywhere and they weren’t usually quiet. Maybe Ryouya had gone to a cram school or something, and now Mom was picking him up. How long would she be? He didn’t want to risk his father throwing him out of the house before he had a chance to see her.

“Naki,” he said, “I don’t think my mother’s here. What are we going to do? If she doesn’t come home soon, I don’t think we can make an excuse for another visit.”

Naki looked up from the meter box and said, “Mr and Mrs Fuwa's waste of power is appalling. We must tell them to get a smart meter.”

Fuwa giggled. In a few seconds he was doubled over, shaking with laughter. It hadn’t been a particularly funny line but hearing Naki say the exact same words he had been thinking only minutes ago made him appreciate how ridiculous his situation was. He had gone to his parents’ house expecting drama, tears, questions and he’d somehow ended up crowded into a closet with Naki. He didn’t know what he could do _but_ laugh.

His father knocked on the door and said, “Are you all right in there?”

“Fine, thank you,” Naki replied. One look at Fuwa had probably told them he wasn’t in any fit state to answer.

He heard footsteps outside the door and started to panic. “Naki,” he said in his best stage whisper, “What are we –”

“SURPRISE!”

That wasn’t Naki’s voice. Fuwa blinked in the sudden bright light from outside, making the three faces in front of him fuzzier as he was pushed toward them by a pair of mechanical hands.

\--

“Naki and Miss Yaiba came to see us,” his mother said. That explained why Yua had been suddenly “busy” today, then. “And they told us everything. But Naki said that you were very nervous about seeing us again, so we discussed what we could do to make you feel more at ease.”

“And that involved me pretending to be a meter reader?” he said. The whole weird plan was making Fuwa’s head hurt. He sipped his tea, observing that Mom still refused to use a strainer - “You really didn’t think I was dead all this time?”

“Dad said you were probably in witness protection,” said Ryouya. “And if we tried to look for you, a gangster would come and shoot us with a big machine gun.”

“I didn’t quite say that. All we knew was that you were undercover somewhere. But I thought you might have got mixed up with the wrong people. That man from ZAIA seemed pretty suspicious,” said Fuwa’s father.

Fuwa would have to have words with Gai Amatsu. He’d have to talk to his parents about the smart meter, about not letting strangers into the house or putting tales of gangsters into his brother’s head, about everything that had happened over the three years Fuwa was away. He’d talk to Yua about going to see his family without telling him, and then leaving Naki to deal with the outcome. And Naki –

Naki took Fuwa’s hand. He and they didn’t dislike being physically affectionate with each other, but it didn’t happen often, mostly because it rarely seemed necessary. This was different. Fuwa appreciated the gesture, and let his fingers close around their palm.

“It’s good to have you back, Isamu!” said his father. “Aren’t we lucky? Our _son_ came back before _sundown_!”

Fuwa laughed until his stomach started to hurt, his parents and Ryouya chuckling at least as loudly as he was. He’d missed being around people who shared his sense of humour.

Naki said, “The sun will set within the next 78 minutes.”

Fuwa wondered if Aruto would let him borrow Izu for an hour or two. If they were going to be spending more time with this family, Naki would need someone to explain all the jokes.


End file.
